Earlier echocardiographic work from this laboratory has shown that the left ventricular thickness and aortic root diameter increase as a function of age whereas cavity size, ejection fraction and velocity of shortening are unchanged and mitral valve closure slope is reduced. Since this initial project was limited to men with a maximum blood pressure of 140/90, we have extended this study to women and extended the blood pressure range for entrance into the study of both sexes across a spectrum of ages (18-95). A research contract involving the cardiology division of Johns Hopkins Hospital to evaluate cardiac anatomy and function at rest and during exercise began on 1 November 1977 and will extend for three years. Two-dimensional exercise echocardiography and thallium 201 myocardial perfusion scanning will be employed. This is discussed in the appendix to this report.